Red Dawn
by dwX
Summary: As the saying goes "curiosity killed the cat". How far will you allow your curiosity to get the better of you? Especially if it concerns a fabled vampire heirloom sought by both the undead and the youkai race of old?
1. Bloodstone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters thereof neither do i own Vampire Hunter D and any characters thereof.

Red Dawn

AN :O) This is a vampire fanfic so let me know what you think, any input you can write is much appreciated, I was initially unsure of where to post this fanfic cause its a crossover with Vampire Hunter D anyway... Happy Reading!

:O) dwX

".." speech

'...' thoughts

Red Dawn: Curse of the stone

I sighed for the tenth time clasping the blood-red stone in the palm of my right hand testing its weight and the way the icy feel sent my skin tingling. It bothered me a little that sharp coldness of the stone it was a stark contrast to the warmth exuded by my hand. I turned it over relishing in its mysterious glow, pouting sourly at the thought that I would have to disprove whatever macabre notions my room mate and friend might have had regarding the stone. This whole thing was a total waste of time.

A sigh stopped dead in my throat when the stone flickered a narrow shaft of piercing crimson light in my eyes making me jerk back a fraction in great surprise.

'What the heck was that?' I rubbed my eyes vigorously using my other hand.

Cautiously I lifted the stone closer to my face peering and admiring the smooth crystal-like clarity it possessed. I paused unsure of what to do next for some weird reason my head felt giddy and my heart is palpitating like mad in my chest. I swallowed hard ignoring the sudden blood rush thundering loudly in my ears, gripping the stone more firmly I felt it burning my skin with something I could only describe as cold fire. As if on que it shone in my hand like a fallen star illuminating my dark room bathing it in an angry crimson light.

The stone lives.

_**It is the key.**_

A ghostly whisper brushed past my ears sending shivers up my spine and knocking off a good 10 years off my life. I felt the hairs rise on the back on my neck, goosebumps the size of golfballs surfacing in my arms. I choked back a scream biting hard my tongue until the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

"WWhat? Who said that? Eri is that you?" I whipped around quickly from the side the voice originated from but no one was there. I quickly grabbed a flimsy two ply tissue and dabbed it carefully on my mouth as my thoughts returned to Carrie.

Eri was my roommate, the one who bought me this stone from a withered looking old gypsy we saw at the annual town fair. I laughed at her then and told her it was a fake just another trinket. The old gypsy woman had snorted at my remark while Eri profusely apologized. She dragged me out of the cramped stall still laughing hard even as the old woman prattled on about the stone in some foreign language. If the sisters at St Agnes College found out we snuck out yesterday afternoon we'll definately be cleaning floors in the great dining hall all weekend and all because Miss Eri decided that she wanted to get something 'memorable and profound' at the fair. I recall rolling my eyes at her remark as we rushed up the broken cobbled stone steps leading up the college gate.

So much risk and all for a stone, this stone. I glared at it mockingly.

It was ridiculous.

This was ridiculous. And yet, with each eerie glow my heart raced faster and I find myself reciting prayers taught here in the college. I am not normally a coward to run to my bed and hide under the covers at the slightest sound, stubbornness and scepticism are my two top personal attributes as the sisters often pointed out but now I can definitely say this whole thing is starting to get on my nerves a bit.

'Wait a minute could this be payback for the old gypsy woman incident? Is this just Eri playing a prank on me?'

My mind raced with possible scenarios. Ok, sceptic side wins by a point.

"That's not funny Eri. You said you'd leave me alone to do this … Eri?" Shifting my leg I crossed it in front of me attentive to the slightest movement or sound that would give my room mate away. I glared darkly at the door I was pretty sure she was making the creepy voice from beyond the door.

Silence answered me and that was the pretty unnerving to say the least. I waited for a few more seconds straining my hearing to listen for any sound. No giggling, no tapping … Nothing. I sighed quietly slumping forward rocking my body towards the floor. Did the stone just speak? Was it a delusion? Yep, here we go, my chicken side is definately going on the offensive and is steadily clawing back for a second round. Now I am officially shit scared.

"Great Kagome, you're one point away from a one way ticket to the asylum."

It had been a dare. Eri thought it would be _**fun**_ to dabble in this type of weirdness every once in while especially during the testing period at the college, the sad thing is she actually does believe in this stuff. Exam time was a stressful time and it was depressing for us both since we know that summer break followed soon afterwards in which time other students went back home to their respective families. All but Eri and I, we remained here.

Orphans had no family and no home to go back to.

I guess that was why Eri and I got along so well. We had no family so we formed a close bond much akin to that of a real family. I had no sister and so Eri took that place. We pretty much relay on each other as a means of survival because the other students at the college always excluded and avoided us like the plague. The physical separation between us and the other students stood for the gap between our social standings.

Eri and I were chosen to attend this school due to the scholarship offered by the chairman of St Agnes Abbey the building next to the college grounds. The scholarship was a form of charity presented to the local orphanages around the suburb of Strathfield. The other students however, were from well to do families of the highest pedigree in the social circuit far from the poor, cluttered and noisy orphanages Eri and I are from.

I heard the first time the very first 'charity case' was brought to the school there had been an uproar in the upper class ranks. Parents went so far as to openly protest to the mayor of the suburb and threaten the college with a law suit claiming it will have adverse effect on the students and the quality of the education. Petitions for the scholarship offer to cease were put forward but later dismissed by the mayor who said that the act of taking care of orphans and giving them the same opportunity as the rest of the well to do populace is a responsibility that each citizen of the city should support. The rich however had major influence in the key players and the mayor wanting to pacify the situation set down a compromise. Only one scholarship offer per 6 years, that means the college is not to offer another scholarship until the previous scholarship student has graduated. This had been the case for over 20 years, that is until the advent of Eri and I.

Eri and I are from different orphanages, usually only one came out on top but we both had top marks. You could call it a tie, when Eri and I got here we had no possessions save for the hand me down clothes on our backs and the patched shoes on our feet. The other students either mocked us or ignored us totally so you see we are at the very bottom of the pecking order, the college outcasts, pitied, ridiculed, unwelcome. They had to contend with 'god forbid' two charity cases now.

"One would think in this day and age poverty and orphans would be more accepted." I grumbled.

I shook my head dispelling the gloomy thoughts from mind. Why am I even thinking about this now? I was going to prove to Eri that this was a stupid game and that that gypsy granny was a fake. Maybe there was a battery operated christmas light inside. I shook the stone gently then carefully I placed it in near my ears. It hummed quietly which was odd and very disturbing.

Battery operated stone things don't hum.

A pulsating glow made me refocus on the stone I still held in my hand. The ruby stone glowed in an foreboding light drawing me within its depths, secrets of ages untold in over a millennia. Voices and images floated in my head. My throat went dry so I forced myself to swallow but I could not stop the trembling of my hands. Shutting my eyes tightly I grit my teeth succumbing to the stone.

The stone pulsated and throbbed within my hand, vibrations made its way up my arms and I had to fight hard to keep it still. Words lashed across the mind disjointed and accompanied by flashes of gory scenes.

_**A tale**_

My eyes shot open. The stone was speaking again or rather humming in mind. The strange thing was my mind recognized the vibrations and it formed into words inside my mind. I sucked in a breath sharply.

"Oh of course, it wasn't a one off mental episode, there had to be a sequel!" I stated in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

I covered the stone with my other hand hoping to still the voice I did not want to hear. "Ok bad idea! Bad idea!" I tried to put down the stone but hands refused to obey me. What the heck? The stone is controlling my body now? I hope this isn't an alien abduction thingy because I really would be a bad specimen for them.

A roar of jangled words erupted in my mind unbidden visions bombarded my mind. I felt an ominous presence enshrouding my very form pressing on me from all directions.

Now I am not the most religious of persons and I had rebuffed the thought of having soul and yet I felt the presence trying to reach out and touch the core of my being – my previously unacknowledged soul.

I winced audibly for each breath the coldness came like frigid tendrils attaching itself to my body. I felt its presence and I resisted but the coldness continued to delve deeper, probing my consciousness casting aside my mental defenses, crystal-like beads of sweat running down the sides of my face. I panted heavily falling onto my right side with a thud but still I persisted and fought for control.

_**A tale of wars, curses, love gone wrong and … of blood**_.

A voice was almost screaming in my ears now, the scent of blood drifted to my nose I coughed choking on the vile smell it was a lot stronger than when I had bit my tongue earlier. I tasted it, it felt as though it thoroughly coated my tongue making gag violently. The visions continued and what followed was the sound of clashing steel which echoed in my head like a loud bell ringing accompanied by battle cries and the lament of the wounded and dying. Shocked and distressed I shook my head still adamant to let go of the stone again my body refuted any attempts to cast aside the scarlet gem.

"Go away. This isn't happening." I chanted to myself mentally trying to take control.

And that is when I saw him materialize from a mist from the closed window.

A tall regal figure walking gracefully in smooth steps towards me I narrowed my eyes scrutinizing his form. Clothed in garments darker than the blackest night with eyes the colour of molten gold and fractured in raging embers of scarlet. His clothes were difficult to describe, everything was black including the wide brimmed hat partly obscuring his face. He had a lethal looking sword with an ornate scabbard strapped securely behind his back. His cape flowed around him in a devilish swirl of onyx velvet like a pair of black wings.

As he walked closer I had a better vantage point to observe his features. He looked every bit like a formidable warrior, but his refined features betray him to be one of noble background. He was beautiful but he did not smile instead he had an expression of cold indifference. I gulped greedily taking in his appearance as though he was a one man/ghost/whatever buffet. He looked like he was in his late teens or early twenties with high cheekbones and powdery white skin, his long and lustrous jet black hair came in waves and reached to his waist swerving in languid grace with each step. It served as a stark contrast to his pale ethereal features. Perched on his shoulders proudly sat two curved horns but by far the most intriguing thing he had on him was a circular blue orb fixed on a necklace long enough to reach his chest. It looked old and foreign to me, the intricate designs etched around the frame of the jewel made me think of medieval jewellery. Still, I prefer the sheer perfection of his face.. gahhh I find myself swooning and blushing as I looked at him too stupefied to utter a word. I can sure get lost in those eyes.

He stopped about a metre from where I lay apparently uncaring at the state of my undress for I was only wearing a singlet and shorts. His clothes swirled around him though the window remained closed and I feel no breeze in the room. He spoke no words but looked down at me with those grave amazingly coloured eyes assessing me thoroughly.

I swallowed again nervously but made no further movements I remained as I was, breathing shallowly.

Who is he?

He had a commanding presence that I can't deny. It frightened me slightly and for a brief moment I was taken aback. Had Eri been here with me she would have said the aura he was giving off was dark, was he a ghost? The guy did just walk through the window. I was never one for the supernatural and if he proved to be a ghost I was sure I would wet myself on the spot. I reigned in my thoughts, I did not like where it was leading me. Blinking in rapid succession I resumed my observation of the mysterious figure.

He in turn examined me with curious eyes as if I were a newly discovered specimen. Has this guy never seen a teenage girl in shorts at all? Sheesh!

His expression did not change or waver and I felt rather self conscious. Why is he looking at me like that? It made me uncomfortable laying there under his scrutinizing gaze and the urge to turn away gnawed at my insides but I fought it down. Heck! If he was going to be stubborn about this so will I. Stubborn is my middle name.

His eyes flickered briefly with something I cannot fathom. I narrowed my eyes slightly then, much to my surprise and annoyance he mirrored my exact movement and did likewise. Irritated I got up slowly the stone still clasped safely within my hands, I squared my shoulders facing him directly ignoring the thunderous hammering of my heart.

The figure inclined his head in response as if to reprove my actions. It was then I realized it was I who was challenging him not the other way around which I had originally thought. But is was too late to back down.

So there we stood opposite each other, he stared at me and I held his gaze. His expression was serious but inquisitive. His lips turned up slightly into smug self assured smirk. It irritated me that he could be so confident with himself, my lips thinned into a frown- no, I will not be the first to turn away.

"For one so small you are rather bold .... human." He stated with lilting accent. Is he serious?

"For one who just barged into my room you are rather bold..." I repeated, "erm, who are you?"

Amusement lit in his eyes but it did not reach the rest of his face.

"The question should be who are _**you**_?" he pointed an index finger at me and then the smile was gone his expression turned dark and foreboding. "The stone responds much to your touch, cast aside the stone quickly least the darkness that hunger for its power consume your soul also."

"Eh?" I gawked puzzled at his remark. He stared at me for a few more moments perhaps waiting for a better response. When I didn't say anything else he glared hard at me then began walking away and disintegrating before my eyes. The stone too faded minutely at his departure.

"Wait!" I held up my left hand. Oh cool I can move my hand now! He must have done some hokus pokus magicky thing.

But the figure did not wait and the room was again silent with me as the only occupant even the stone became quiet. I looked down at it even as the ruby glow faltered until it stopped completely.

"Who am _**I**_?" I repeated the cryptic words.


	2. Pull of the stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Hunter D or any of the characters thereof.

Red Dawn

Chapter 2:

The next morning came and went without any significant change in the stone. I sighed wearily flopping back noisily against the stiff bed sheets. Was last night all just a dream? The young man with the perfect sad smile was he too a phantom from my dream?

Instinctively I reached out for the stone. Clutching it tightly I lifted it high above my head past the chipped, wooden headboard of my bed. The surging day light from the window hit the jewel splintering the light to many rose coloured facets causing the cramped room to be bathed in brilliant prism lights that ranged from watery scarlet to a rich burgundy hue. I looked around the room whistling at the sight.

"Oi, Dreamer! Are you running away from Sister Agatha again?" Eri entered carrying a big bundle of thick leather bound books. She smiled at me warmly swishing her high pony tail in the air as she strode in.

I regarded for moment as she shuffled to her bed. She dropped the heavy books rather clumsily on the small study table we share before sitting down at the edge of her bed. I tilted my head a fraction acutely scrutinizing my best friend. Eri has always been slim like me, more so since we hardly ever have anything to eat at the orphanage and we only have meagre rations supplied here at the college. We were charity cases after all so we don't have the riches to buy lavish food like the rest of the students, Eri and I only ever eat the most basic of foods supplied in the canteen. Which is literally translated into the sloppy, green-grayish sludge water the sister cook try to pass off to the students as healthy, wholesome gruel. I screwed up my face remembering the tasteless, vicious slurry with a grimace.

Truth be told, Eri and I only need it to sustain our bodies and keep us going until we finish our studies. I wanted to be a doctor even in the face of all the scoffing of the other students. I want to be able to treat other orphans and if luck is on my side, maybe someday work for a free clinic for the poor and destitute. One of the sisters in the Abbey said that they have a chapel down near the harbour that operates a free clinic. Eri had laughed when I said that I want a career. She said that I should catch the eye of a rich man and marry him and then I could open my own clinic.

What rubbish! How could I even profess to love someone and then marry him just on the grounds that he is rich? Eri had argued that perhaps I would end up loving him. I frowned hard. To me however it is put, it would mean that I was entering the sanctity of marriage under false pretences and that did not sit well with me at all! I maybe a penniless orphan but I have my pride too. Besides I just don't believe that it is fair for the man, after all, you reap what you sow right?

I sighed heavily shaking my head free of such thoughts. The future is belongs to the future. I want to focus my strength on what is now and what I can achieve. I can't afford to be distracted. I promised myself that when I left the orphanage. Nothing will shake my determination.

Eri snorted noisily as she tugged hard at her shoes to take them off. I blinked repeatedly shifting my attention back to the present.

"These are gonna need some patching up again if I want them to last til the end of this year." She wailed tapping the sole of her shoe against one of the bed posts.

"Oh we'll make do... We always do, don't we?" I replied with a wink.

Eri looked at me with a grin. "Yes, you're right. This god awful weather is really getting to me!" She complained fanning herself with her hands.

She walked to the side of my bed kneeling on the floor closest to me. Leaning forward she crossed her arms on my bed resting her head on her crossed wrists peering at the gem I've put down near my pillow. She poked it a few times, toying with the ruby as it rolled from side to side.

I shifted at her actions knowing too well she has something in her mind to ask me but was unsure how to go about it. I feigned ignorance at her schemes laying back in my bed with my hands behind my head.

"Hey Kagome, I've dying to ask you all morning..."

Dear god, here it comes. I shut my eyes tightly. Wishing to any saint for assitance.

"How did last night go?"

I winced audibly at the much anticipated question.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" she urged evidently intrigued by my reaction. Reaching past me she grabbed the stone and rather forcefully thrust it in my hands.

"N-no!"

"Oh come on! What harm can it do? I thought you said these things are rubbish! You can prove it now. Here hold the stone." She urged me again using her hands dextrously to coerce me into wrapping my hands around the stone.

I cringed, I hate it when she uses my words against me. I pouted and let out a long breath. True I did not believe in that stupid mumbo jumbo crap. I stilled my nerves and cautiously held up the stone. I examined it up close closing one eye and observing it intently with the other. I felt suddenly silly fretting over the damn stone. I tapered my lips into a thin line. Yep, there was no change in it this morning so it's safe to assume that nothing will happen this time around.

Getting no response I smiled in triumph while Eri harrumphed loudly crossing her white arms across her chest. She tossed her head to the side flicking her pony tail in the air. I laughed pulling faces at her to taunt her further. She ran to her bed, took aim at me and then began to throw her pillow and night shift at me intending to hit me in the face but I deftly avoided it fuelling her irritation.

She paused abruptly pointing an index finger towards my fist where I clutched the stone tightly. The laughter died at my throat. Cold dread replacing it.

I gazed at the gem at the palm of my hand. I seemed to glow a fraction making me twitch anxiously. I yelped, frozen with fear my body again succumbing to the spell wrought by the stone. Already I could feel the spreading numbness. My tongue cleaved to the roof of my mouth, I wanted to speak but I could not even move my lips let alone form words.

Eri ignorant of my state grinned widely as the jewel exerted a hypnotic pull. Like a moth drawn in by the flame, she brought her face closer and closer to the stone, her pupils dilated and wild.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw the damn stone but my body refused. My whole being save for my mind was subject to the bidding of the stone. I wanted to turn away but my eyes remained transfixed on the cursed gem.

Suddenly, the smouldering glow erupted into angry crimson light. Eri's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her teeth chattering as the intensity of the light multiplied into a series of violent bursts. She fainted on the floor, her body convulsing in spasms. Her mouth foamed dribbling on the corners of her lips as her thrashing became more pronounced.

I heard myself rage and scream in my mind calling out for Eri, powerless to do anything to come to her aid. A cold shudder made its way up my spine. Goosebumps carpeted my forearms all the hairs on arms standing up. Nausea hit me hard in the gut. My breaths coming in short pained pants.

Still, the stone pulsed to life, with each beat the pulsing becoming constant. Something was coming out. Like a fool I looked on wide-eyed and slack-jawed, a silent witness to birthing of an unknown force.

Like strong arms the light coalesced around my body, embracing me and levitating me slowly in the air. My hair bands snapped as my hair whipped around me like a halo of blue black tresses. I ground my teeth feeling the familiar rush of frigid energy emanate from the stone. From the corners of the room, darkness crept towards me, greedily consuming the light radiating from the stone.

I had no control over my movements so when the darkness tried to grasp me I could do nothing. It reached out sluggishly, a shadowy tendril circling around my right ankle. Once again it seemed to shadow over my mind probing and infiltrating my memories like snippets from a movie reel.

I tried to resist, revulsion bubbling from within me like magma. It paused for a while but surged on more forcefully than before. I felt violated. Private and precious memories I've kept in mind and heart now vehemently being pulled from my head.

In my mind I screamed, in my mind I fought furiously at it kicking and punching but it did not cease. Despair and anger surfaced. I felt like a puppet to the whims of the stone. Tears pooled in eyes. From deep within me I reached out for any saviour, my heart, soul and mind crying out fervently for help.

The gem groaned as the encompassing darkness let out a hideous shriek. The gem cracked in palm, my vision of reality fracturing much like the jewel. The floor gave way like brittle glass. The fissures of light that came out of the jewel stabbed in me and for a while I saw my hands and feet emit a light much akin to the light of the stone.

Shrill cries like the harsh shrieks of demonic birds deafened my ears to the point I had to cover them with both my hands. A whirlwind of shadows and disembodied voices surrounded me tearing at me frantically.

Out of the corner of my peripheral vision a dark blur sped fast slicing through the encroaching darkness with precision and grace. The clean swipe of his blade whistling past my ears as it rend the foul air and cleaved it neatly in two.

I was unceremoniously dropped hard. Grateful that I landed on my bed I was about to get up but failed to steady myself. I staggered backwards falling to the outstretched arms of my rescuer with my consciousness extinguishing.

He spoke no words but looked at me silently.

As I looked up into those familiar sad eyes, I was held captive-unable to breathe. For behind his eyes I perceived his pain, felt his struggle.

Through them I saw his soul, an abyss of infinite darkness.


	3. My name is Kagome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Hunter D and any characters thereof.

AN: Thank you so much for the reviewers!!!

IcedLilith

.better

FluffyandKagome

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

Red Dawn

Chapter 3: My name is Kagome!

I stirred languidly my body aching and sore. My eyes felt like lead refusing to open, for some reason my body felt heavy and tired as though invisible chains held me fast to the bitter, dank ground. I huffed my irritation inwardly. What is it? A glitch in my karma or something? Gingerly I brushed my eyelids, they don't feel swollen nor do they feel bruised. Maybe it is fatigue? My ponderings came to stop when I felt something hit me in the face.

Startled out of my ponderings, I let out a sharp hiss, something wet definitely splashed on my face. Reaching up I wiped it away. Another hit me in the same spot and steadily I grew aware of my damp surrounding, listening carefully I could hear the steady splatter of something dripping as it echoed in the stagnant darkness.

Water?

I frowned then slowly turned to my side and began to cautiously explore around me using my hands. It was rocky in some places with moist soil, no wait, not rocks really more like loose gravel and sandy bits. I sighed wearily rubbing the tiny little grains of dirt between my thumb and index finger.

I shivered. The cold was bothering me greatly. It felt as though something odd clung in the air, something ominously dangerous. The coldness seeping in my bones was not brought on by the wet surroundings; something unearthly was spurning my flight instinct to into action. But what?

I tried to still my breathing and allow my other senses to take over.

I smelled the musty, humid air, an occasional cool breeze whipping past me making me shiver involuntarily. My clothes though not drenched fully with water was soggy enough to cling to the curvature of my body. I hugged myself, tears moistening my eyes. Stubbornly, I cracked them open taking in the dark, cold ambience and ignoring the heaviness constantly plaguing my eyelids. I scanned to the left and right. Too dark, I groaned aloud feeling a pounding weight on my temples.

I narrowed my eyes. What happened to me? I was in my room, how did I ended up here? I sat up carefully folding my legs under me.

"Ouch!"

Something pricked at my knees. The light was fairly minimal so I had to squint hard at the object that jabbed at me from the ground. My finger tips grazed at something curved and sharp. I picked it up and it felt like a claw of some kind. I furrowed my brows getting lost in my thoughts as I ran my fingers along the curious thing.

"I would not touch that if I was you." droned a male voice in an even tone.

I whipped around to the spot just to my right where the voice seemed to originate, my heart skipping a beat from sheer fright. I made a move to bolt but a hand shot out in the dark clamping firmly on my shoulder. I winced slightly at the pressure buckling under the grip. His hands felt like cold ice. He must have heard me wince for I felt his hold lessen. He sighed and I heard loose stones crunch softly under his steps; he must have gone back to his place away from me. I reached up gently massaging the bruised spot on my shoulder where he had grasped me.

"Forgive me. I tend to forget how fragile you humans are." He spoke softly in a husky tone like the cool twilight breeze.

Again I shivered. His touch was gone but somehow I could still feel his cold grip. It was a chill that sets deep, almost like the hallow touch of death on one's soul. An imprint so unforgettable it stays carved in the mind and spirit.

"H-humans?" I gulped taking a lungful of air, something irritated my throat and I ended up coughing. As swiftly as I heard him leave his spot, I felt his hands gently stroking my back with long, soothing strokes.

"T-thank you." I mumbled coughing in my cupped hands. He seemed kind enough, but the chill transmitting through from his hands made me shiver further.

"Nah, now don't cha worry about it! Hey D, she's fine no damage. Oh and he he he perfect human female!"

I felt the crackly voice vibrate through the fabric of my clothes.

"Gaahhhh!" I jumped back bumping my head soundly on the hard rock wall.

"Be silent. You have frightened her." Admonished the familiar voice in an authoritative tone.

"Wha-me? Hey aren't you the ..mphhhh..."

The other voice was suddenly muffled. I trembled hugging my knees to my chest, my head pulsating slightly from the bump.

"What are you?" I whispered.

Scarlet tongues of fire ignited from the far left side making me shriek horribly with fright. It leapt in a wild dance casting eerie shadows in the darkened walls and crevices. Pulling my eyes away from ghoulish images my vision trailed back to the other occupant directly across from where I stood.

An awed gasp escaped my lips, my eyes bugging out in round saucers.

He was garbed in a pitch black attire. Eyes intensely golden with a glint of crimson fire highlighting his piercing gaze almost to the point of hypnosis.

I gaped stupidly at him, the words dying at my throat. He stood firmly where he was with an apathetic expression on his face. His garments adhering to his well defined body accentuating the ethereal air surrounding him. It was him! The young man from the other night.

As cold as death, lithe and beautiful as sin. My jaw dropped in awe, suddenly my humanity with all its imperfections was so apparent as I stood opposite him.

"You devour me with your gaze young miss."

I flushed red furiously feeling guilty at his truthful words. I have no penchant for lustful thoughts and I wasn't about to start now so I dropped my gaze to the floor. "I didn't mean to stare.. I'm sorry."

"Come warm yourself by the fire." He stated in an even tone as stoked the fire.

"Ah, yes thank you... um you never really gave me your name."

He paused tipping his wide brimmed hat a fraction before turning to me.

"D."

I waited fiddling my thumbs waiting for the next words when nothing followed I cleared my throat then warily sat next to him reiterating his reply.

"D?"

He nodded then pointing to his bandaged right hand he briefly explained the symbiotic creature currently residing within him. He explained that I was now in world distant from my own. A world where creatures of myth and folklore roam free, scourging the land with pestilence and death.

He stopped, then bowing his head he motioned for me to look into the fire. Gingerly he untied the bandage around his right hand and held it up towards the blazing coals. Ripples appeared in his palm until it formed a gnarled old face. I gasped sharply slapping both hands on my mouth. It was one thing to hear him explain about the creature but it was definitely more shocking to see it come to life before my very eyes.

The face in his palm muttered in an archaic tongue as though it sang in tune with the roaring fire. The flames leapt angrily arching in raging flares that leapt a good metre from the flame, tints of crimson clashing head on with furious shades of orange, green-blue fractures blazing brilliantly amongst the warring colours.

Slowly, images materialized from within the swirl of colours.

I was amazed. The face then chastised D for scaring me and not making the fire sooner. I think I must have laughed for it waved in my direction, well ... the entire hand with the face anyway. Not wanting to offend I waved back and smiled.

It was not known by any name so I christened it Mr Thing after the Adams Family severed hand pet. As I conversed with Thing, I found out its personality was the exact opposite of D. Thing was jovial and much of the conversation was made up of mostly him talking while D listened uninterestedly. I smiled delighted that in Mr Thing at least I had a talkative companion, a far cry from the pokerfaced D.

When Mr Thing began to talk about bygone eras I clapped my hands in excitement. I told him I loved stories when I was growing up at the orphanage. I told him I often spent a lot time in the college library where I studied. He seemed delighted that in me he found an apt companion.

And so the tale began...

"In the ancient times before the powers of the land were divided between the pure black-bloods and those of patrician youkai descent, a sword was forged from the fang of the first mother, the demon-goddess, Ereshkigal.

The sword was handed down to each reigning king of the ancient dynasty and because the sword came from the first mother, some daughters of the royal house were endowed with talents as the guardian keepers of the sword. These guardians were chosen from birth and must come from the main branch of the royal family. It was said that the sword itself chooses the guardian. It would respond to her touch by glowing like the scorching midday sun.

Each ruling king was elected by the guardian of the sword and so it wasn't long before the royal family and nobles observed that guardianship was in effect an important seat of power, for it was she who decided to whom the sword and rule would be given. And so the guardians were eventually corrupted. Weak kings followed and the ancient line was soon fast in decline.

The sword was the source of power and symbol of authority for the king, under him, noble houses served in filial piety. However, arrogance, greed and clan rivalries within the royal family instigated a long and bloody war. In the end the entire royal family was consumed. Left without a king, the noble houses disbanded and each went his own way, setting up his own clan as the ruling family. From intermarriages and alliances of these houses emerged two distinct powers, the black-bloods and the youkai. Both retained the rigid hierarchies and social standings of the previous kingdom. Bloodlines especially those of noble origin were carefully protected with strict laws that govern marriages. These powers craved power and territories but even moreso they desired the fabled sword which could bring them both quite easily. But alas it was lost.

It was not too long before these two houses clashed and brought about much destruction. These wars were centred upon locating the sword of Ereshkigal in order to be supreme rulers and usurp the royal line. Some say however, that the last guardian Midoriko just prior to the fall of the ancient line hid and sealed the sword. With her disappearance we could only speculate as to what happened to the sword, or whether if it is real."

"That's a nice story but what has this got to do with me?" I said hunching my shoulders.

"The gem you carry was originally part of the sword." Interjected D pointing to the hilt of his sword. "My blade has been fashioned to be identical to the Sword of Ereshkigal, do you see the top of the hilt?"

I leaned forward looking at the area he was referring to.

"Yes, there seems to be something attached to that, something curved."

D nodded in agreement while Thing chortled in the background.

"The orb was once crowning the hilt. I have a theory you see, hey D where's that sword of yours again?.. Let her hold it." instructed Thing. "Now you see, I think that Midoriko found a way to take the sword apart."

"That's why no-one could find it! They were all looking for a sword but if it's been disassembled in parts then..."

"The fools were looking for the wrong item to begin with. He he he he." Chuckled Thing.

"B-but why me?" I blubbered.

"Ah that's the interesting tid bit you see." Thing paused for dramatic effect, its wrinkly chapped lips squeezing to a prominent pout. "I think that you are not what you seem."

"Heh?"

"Indulge me for a bit if you will. If Midoriko was able to send the gem to your world, how much feasible is it to send through one of the royal last princesses?"

"Are you implying that she is of the ancient line?" asked D rejoining in the conversation.

"He he he, its highly probable I would think, don't you? The girl was able to call on the stone and survive the travel to this world."

"Wait, that's crazy! I'm human! I eat, sleep and bleed like a normal human!"

"I didn't say that you are only one with guardian blood in your world. What if it was your mother or grandmother, or great-great grandmother? Time is no constraint for guardian line to diminish even if she intermarried with a human. The talent is merely passed onto the succeeding generation."

"That's a lot of what ifs Thing." I grumbled rolling my eyes.

"The fact that you were able to hold the stone and have the stone respond to you is proof enough. In any case the only way to be sure would be, if you are able to wake the water god in the sacred spring on the island of Mu. If what I read is correct then, that is where the second item of the sword is to be found."

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked irritably.

"The clans have already felt the presence of the stone. Even now they stir and search unrelentlessly like hornets when its nest is disturbed." Cautioned Thing. "It appears that you have two choices my dear, stay and search for the sword or return to your world with haste, either which way you must travel to the island of Mu and seek out the Water God, you will need his help to return to your world." Thing paused again with a distant look on his face. "One fact is certain, you are moving in path unforetold by fate ... or perhaps you are walking a path hidden by fate ne?"

He spoke the last part so softly I almost missed it.

_**LATER:**_

I stared at the fire then to my frozen hands, I rubbed them against the other then proceeded to hold them close to the warmth of the flames. D seemed to approve of my actions for I felt his tense posture relax. The heat from the fire comforted me that I think I may even have smiled in contentment. My movement towards the fire brought me closer to him. He didn't appear to be bothered by me but something about him seemed to put my guard in high alert. Though I have never been close to another male this feeling of uneasiness is certainly not because he is male. It was something else. It was raw and wild, untamed in nature, like one of those lethal predators I've read so much about.

The very essence of danger seem to exude from him.

It wasn't just about his graceful movements; it was the way he carried himself and the force of his stare. It was like magic. I feel as though I could die with a mere glance from him; the intensity of gaze was enough to make me faint. Even now that I think of it, I could literally hear my heart still and my knees go weak. I pursed my lips gazing at him.

"You devour me again with your look young miss."

I jumped unaware that he was conscious of my assessment of him.

"I-it's just that ... you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life." I blurted out stupidly. Damn it! How I wish a donkey would just kick me right now!

Again I blushed furiously.

For the first time since our meeting he smiled briefly before resuming his kindling of the fire. He paused contemplatively as he looked into the burning coals and then straightened himself as he took off his wide brimmed hat.

"Man you say? Young miss I would give my all to be a man, born to mortal parents and free to die at any given time, but fate it seems paved a different path for me."

I stared hard in silence, the blood pounding in my ears, my eyes bugging out from the sockets. His ears! They were pointed! His teeth, oh how they resembled sharp sabres!

I was frozen.

"What are you?" I whispered.

He turned to face me, burning eyes of liquid sunset streaking with flashes of burgundy flames.

"I am what I am, born of darkness and flesh, cursed to walk a path of blood, never to know a life of peace."

"I-I-I d-don't understand." I stammered unable to meet his gaze.

"Have you not heard in legends told of old about those soulless demons that stalked in the night feasting upon the blood of the innocents? I am both man and beast, predator and prey. A dhamphir."

I paled, knowledge dawning in me. Then the air seemed thick and oppressive and I found it hard to breathe.

A dhamphir.

Undead.

Vampire.

Nosferatu.

Black-blood.

Blood drained from my face. Who has not heard those horrifying tales about them? The constant thirst for blood, immortal, with powers so frightening they can effortlessly makes slaves of people and on whim manipulate them in engaging on vile acts of slaughter like mindless drones.

I gulped, slightly swaying as I became all too aware of the terrifying creature before me.

My reaction seemed to be what he expected and he smirked as he turned away choosing instead to face the wall. His shadow casting over half his face and body almost like a death shroud. I trembled slightly digesting the gravity of his words. It troubled me greatly that part of me still desires to draw him closer to me. To help him. To ease his self inflicted torment.

I bit down on my lower lip feeling bad that I touched on a sensitive matter. I did not mean to offend him he saved me after all. Perhaps during his life this is the reaction of all he came across. My heart ached within me.

What kind of life had he lived if this was so? He said of darkness and flesh, then he means he is half. I felt my chest squeeze tightly once more. Is this the reason why the sadness in his eyes never leaves? His burden? His hurt?

The stigma of being a dhamphir?

I reached out to him, gently tapping him on his arm. He turned to me, the shadow-like cloak obscuring his face slipping away like the break between the night and sunrise.

He pushed me away roughly at arms length, his breathing haggard and pained. Crouching like a cornered animal he looked at me fiercely then, the piercing weight of his stare burning holes through me. I retracted my hand, cradling it close to my breast.

"Foolish woman. Are you not afraid?" his hoarse voice coming out in guttural growl.

"N-no." I said boldly standing my ground even as his eyes turned from honeyed russet to smouldering red.

For a moment he seemed taken aback and he looked at me as though I had succumbed to madness. He hesitated before continuing.

"It is not wise to awaken a beast from its slumber. Let it lie and go your way. Return to you world as soon as you are able while you still live."

"I don't know how! Thing pretty much said that ... so maybe ... maybe fate has something planned for me that's why I was brought here. And who's not to say that the same fate has destined our paths to cross?" I argued towering over him as I stood up.

"You speak foolishness. The only mortal in the company of those with black blood are those about to be bereft of their lives. Are you so eager to have your soul devoured by evil and be damned? ... Young miss live in peace, were I in a position to chose for you. I would without hesitation, favor the path that leads back to your world."

"My name is Kagome! And who is to say this is not my world? ... I never abandon my friends ... Even to the point of death and if you ever speak of me turning tails again and abandoning my friends. So help me god, I will personally stake you through your heart with an onion!"

"Garlic, you stubborn, stubborn girl." he slumped to ground in defeat, his gentle smile hidden behind his bangs.


	4. Riddle of the Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Hunter D or any characters thereof.

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late post.

".." speeches

'..' thoughts

Red Dawn

Chapter 4 : Riddle of the Stone

A never-ending stretch of sandy plain extended before us as the scorching sun beat down hard on our heads, a long drawn out sigh escaping my lips at the bleak sight. Once or twice a jutting rock breaks the near perfect line of the horizon, as though giants from long ago once deposited them there strewn haphazardly across the unforgiving landscape. I wrinkled my nose at the view reeling at the thought of the journey ahead. Yes, it would have been prudent to travel at night, but my big mouth and I have been so resolute in making it to Island of Mu in the shortest time possible I refuted every objection my coolheaded companion and his brass partner ever said. Thing had advised against it arguing that the trek was dangerous. Now as we trudged through the shifting sands I greatly regret my unwise decision.

D had provided me with a makeshift cape, no doubt a garment he had in his satchel from a while back perhaps in his younger years. Still, it was a full head taller than I, dragging on the ground like a grand robe made out of the night's sky. It swathed me snugly and for which I was thankful for considering the harsh heat. I was also provided with a length of rudimentary cloth more resembling a wide bandage of some sort. This, I wrapped around my neck and face as a shield and cover.

Stealing a peak over my shoulder I looked behind us forlornly. We left the rugged beauty of the forest a while back and now there is nothing but sand, dust and the unrelenting lashings of the brutal dry winds. Truth be told I didn't feel well, my head was pounding, my stomach was churning; my throat burning with a constant thirst.

I hate this.

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. Maybe heat stroke will strike me dead in this dumb saddle and D will find me a half decomposed cadaver when we reach a safe spot to rest. Damn it! Why is there so much sand?

I clenched my fist tightly feeling the grinding of each particle of sand between each finger as numerous bits of gravel remain lodged in my gloves. I bit down on scarf in an attempt to stifle the string of curses that flowed so freely from my mouth.

Sand it seemed got into everything, even the tightly wound cape I wore. D had insisted I rode with him on his horse. He was in front and I on the back. I was hesitant to hold him but was left with no choice when galloped hard and fast spurning his steed in such hurried pace I was almost thrown sideways. Self preservation made me cling onto him for dear life a virginal blush flowering so visibly on my cheeks.

To say I was shocked at the contact was an understatement. It was akin to embracing a pillar of hard glacier. He was devoid of warmth regardless of the searing heat. But I knew the sun could kill a vampire. Surely his vampire half must be languishing in the fiery blaze of the sun yes? Why then does his pale lips remained sealed. I paused briefly pursuing my lips in thought inwardly wondering about his tolerance, his patience. Was it truly this extensive? I arched a brow gawking at his back. Not a single murmur of complaint or the slightest whimper of pain. I am bereft of words he is far too enigmatic even for my thoughts. He is far beyond my comprehension. Are vampires or damphirs for that matter so powerful?

But the sun... Even with a human half surely he must be feeling something. I'm a human and I was practically cooking in my own juices here half dead with dehydration!

I frowned deeply thinking back the previous night around the campfire. Thing told me about D's sun sickness. That particular night he made recite what I must do in case such an incident does occur. I think perhaps more of necessity than trying to irritate the hell out of D who at that point was doing a good job of pretending he was dead asleep... No pun intended.

Thing made me repeat it so many times that I think should it happen, I will carry out what needs to be done as though it is part and parcel of my very instinct.

I looked above us shielding my eyes from the sun with my right hand. There is no denying the sizzling intensity of the heat surrounding us. I felt like we were trapped in a furnace with no way out. The heat was terrible. It bit into my flesh and burned like fire even under the protection of the cape. Looking ahead, I licked my parched lips slightly blistered by the sun and dry air. How does D know where we should go? There are no paths, no landmarks to speak of... no nothing.

I grimaced, my backside feeling rather raw. Riding an android version of Mr Ed was one thing but to ride in a temperature adequate enough to incinerate a block of ice was like hell indeed. The constant bumpity bump of my now tender backside and the friction it creates is making my teeth grind as loudly as the horse's gallop. D was kind enough to ask for a break but me being stupid stubborn me and not wanting to inconvenience the whole quest-thingy we were currently on, smiled and dismissed the idea with a wave of my limp hand. D with his apathetic expression said no word, but he did dip his head in nod to acknowledge that he respected my decision... no matter how so mentally unsound it seemed.

Yes I was proud and yes I was totally insane and try as I might to avert my thoughts from the ordeal we were undergoing it was very hard to ignore the constant gnawing of sun-from the clothes we wore to our surroundings; including the desert winds that more resembled hot blasts from a volcanic eruption. The heat and light enveloped everything. It made the distance look hazy with false patches of water on some areas. The blustery desert winds lashed against us with such stormy ferocity we were hard pressed to move forward.

But move forward we did.

We must.

Travelling through this merciless land I was reminded of the some of the books I read in the college library about the Bedouin Tribes on the Sahara and Arabian Desert. Back then my naive mind dreamt of exotic escapades in these lands. But this!!! This god forsaken place was definitely not a dreamy stroll in the park.

I was literally the Sunday roast.

I hugged the crude scarf covering my nose and mouth tighter pressing the coarse fabric closer to my face. The sweltering heat was bad but I'd rather endure that than inhale or ingest the gritty sand picked up by the gusty wind.

The wind.

The other element of this terrible accursed place that seem to mock and belittle us.

Dear lord it howled in an eerie tune almost like the morbid shrieking of a banshee singing a song of death that continually overshadowed us. It lashed strong gusts of gale force winds against my body so that I had to grip D tighter in an attempt to anchor myself securely on our ride. I reached up wiping the quickly drying sweat from off my forehead. This was torture. I can't go on. The desire to sleep was strong and I swayed a bit bumping D in the back. The impact partially shook me out of the drowsy lull. We stopped. I blinked in confusion even as the half mechanized steed carrying D and I shuddered from under me.

"This is a bad place to take a snooze my girl."

Thing's crackly warning drowned out the hissing winds. I wiped my eyes hoping that the motion may encourage tears to moisten my dry eyes.

"I can't help it. Can't we stop somewhere?"

"They are watching us." D remarked cryptically.

His eyes surveyed the area ahead in a nonchalant way. I followed the trail of his eyes, gazing out in front of us where the heat coming off the ground was making the vision of the land ahead hazy with false apparitions.

"Who?"

"The Watchers."

I giggled.

"Right so the Watchers are watching us eh?" I laughed light heartedly smacking D in the back with my small fist. He turned his head a fraction in my direction the brim of his hat minutely protecting me from the sun.

"Silly girl you've succumbed to heat exposure! I thought D was the only one with sun sickness. Obviously you humans also suffer from this malady." Harrumphed Thing disapprovingly.

"He is right Kagome. I have so observed your stubborn cause to put up a brave front but see, a trickle at a time you have become undone and your body is bruised and sore. I have no wish to dissuade you for rushing to cover as much ground this day, for I know you are determined not to appear weak but it would profit us nothing if you died on the road to Mu."

"You noticed huh?" I asked sheepishly tingeing pink.

"Come let us rest over there."

He tipped his head towards an outcropping of layered rock a few metres where we stood. It wasn't much but the protruding rock provided sufficient shelter from the elements. I nodded in consent.

"D, you said the watchers are looking at us where are they?"

D pursed his lips then deliberately chose the words to his reply carefully.

"The Watchers are said to be a highly specialized regiment assigned by the Ancient line. They are overseers of numerous things, but mostly they operate like scouts, communicating various aspects of the old kingdom to the king. It was said that there was nothing they do not know. During the Last Great War after the Vampires and Youkai consolidated their rule and territories, the Watchers occupied the area in between the two." He remarked as he lifted me gently from off the saddle, setting my feet on solid ground. I stood shakily but D steadied me with his hand.

"The place we are currently travelling through is where they reside."

I gasped, eyes wide in alarm.

"Do they know that I'm carrying the stone?"

D paused a step and gazed at me, the absolute pitch-black of eyes pulling at my soul. I gulped nearly sinking to my feet, unexpectedly yearning for him to draw me near. He must have felt something for he looked away swiftly, his eyes cast down and rueful.

"I did not feel their presence in the cave nor the forest. But that is not to say that they may not be aware of the stone."

His eyes glared at a diminutive shadow just a metre from where I stood. Cold fear gripped me and vaguely, almost like a whisper I could inaudibly hear a faint whirr. The spectre's insect-like wings rippled in waves as it moved stealthily along the sun scorched dirt weaving in and out of the sparse grass near where D's horse was tethered. It was easily missed with its orange-tan hide blending seamlessly in the sandy environment.

"Do not move."

I obeyed without question, the very breath on lips frozen.

D circled cautiously observing the creature as it continued to circle me. His red tinged eyes narrowed warily towards the intruder.

"I-is it dddangerous?" I asked after a few seconds trying not to move my lips too much.

"Hn."

I blinked away quite perplexed, if the Watchers are not dangerous why was he in such a guarded stance? Slowly, he reached back to the sword his eyes tapering and glinting hard as steel. Beads of perspiration ran down my face. The blade sung as he slowly pulled it out of the black sheath strapped onto his back. I swallowed uneasily at the rather chilling sound.

Without a sound, I felt the wind tear across from where I stood. A shriek piercing the air as the blade's cut found its mark. I jumped away clumsily crossing my arms in front of face. I winced peeking between my arms at the wisps of greyish smoke rising from the quickly disintegrating remains of the creature.

I looked at him. Agape with admiration. How was it possible? He was a few feet away from the creature. What the hell was he? Superman?

"W-what was that?"

"Saimyoshou."

"I though you said that they were called Watchers." I asked with one eyebrow raised.

D looked at me puzzled.

"That is not one of the Watchers. This insect is not from the vampire territories. Its hive lies far to the east many days from here to the lands belonging to the youkai race."

"Then what's it doing here?" I shrieked.

"That's good question. And one matter worth considering."

D frowned in thought.

"It is just possible that we misinterpreted the situation. Perhaps the Watchers are after this creature and not us."

"But then, if the creature was after us, then wouldn't that mean that the Watchers are also interested in why the creature was onto us?" I asked.

"Very perceptive." D replied rewarding me with a cool smirk. "It is highly possible that the Watcher's interest may now have shifted to us."

I made a face now totally anxious the freakin Watchers are onto us. From deep within my pocket a subtle heat ignited. A hushed murmuring softly chanting a hymn that sent ripples of comfort throughout my being. I felt ... for lack of a better word, great. All the tension drained and all my fears reassured. I felt as though everything would turn out fine.

What the heck? The stone again?

Briskly I shoved my right hand down my pocket, fisting my hand around the stone.

"_**The blessings of the ancient mother are yours. Do not fear for the land shall guard you beloved one."**_

Jerking my hand quickly away I cradled my palm to my chest. D spun towards and in a split second appeared close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. He gazed down at me scrutinizing me with his sharp stare.

"I-I'm fine." I mumbled with eyes cast down.

He said no word but ever watchful eyes trailed down to my hand and the pocket where I had placed the stone. Hooking a finger under my chin he gingerly inclined my head until I was somewhat level to his face.

"The stone made many forfeit their sanity. I pray that same fate does not become you, for while I do not hear its song I feel the thrum of its breath on the winds. You must trust me enough to tell me what the stone is doing to you, for there are things about it you are still ignorant of and of which I am knowledgeable of."

"Its nothing ... it was just comforting me." I whispered.

D leaned in. "What are the words it spoke of?"

"Something about blessings of the ancient mother and the land ... um... guarding me."

"Hehehehehe! That's just it my girl, the rhythm of the stone is not supposed to have words. It shouldn't at all speak! Others feel its pulse like D here and at times some are shown visions and are in turn driven insane ... but the stone NEVER spoke to anyone."

"But why does it speak to me?"

"The fact that you can interpret the pulsing of the stone is quite intriguing my dear. A plausible explanation is that you truly are descended from the ancient line."

I sucked in a breath sharply. Fun and games over. The burden of carrying the stone suddenly sending a chill down my spine.


End file.
